


兄妹关系？Siblings？

by dunabutter



Category: Sym-Bionic Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunabutter/pseuds/dunabutter
Summary: *对不起 真的太欧欧西了我打我自己*假兄妹真暧昧
Relationships: Ilana/Lance (Sym-Bionic Titan)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	兄妹关系？Siblings？

**Author's Note:**

> *对不起 真的太欧欧西了我打我自己  
> *假兄妹真暧昧

“得了吧兰斯是你哥哥，你怎么可能不知道他在哪儿？”她刚关上储物柜的门迎面而来的便是金米那张扑满化妆粉的脸，若你仔细一点还能瞅见她那可笑的假睫毛，都快掉下来了。

“不好意思，无可奉告。”依拉娜头也没抬的打发回去，不过很显然对方对于这个答案并不满意，金米双手叉腰，那架势像极了一只准备随时开屏的孔雀，一个天天把心思花在化妆品、新时装和男孩身上的交际花你能指望她吐出什么好话？

“你认为我会相信你的话吗？让我猜猜，你不会在嫉妒你没你哥哥受欢迎吧？”  
“若不是校卡上的证明，我还真的要怀疑你们是不是真的兄妹了。”金米像是对自己的发言很满意的样子，嘴角上扬扯出一个不怀好意的笑容。

走廊中消毒液和劣质香水混杂的气味在鼻尖打转随后那句“我们还真不是亲兄妹”还没来得及回应她回头冲着人就是一个喷嚏，好在她及时用手捂住了嘴。

“喂！你！”  
果不出她所料，惊呼一声金伯莉和她的跟班们几乎是在瞬间与她拉开了距离，事发突然她们中的几个还相互踩到了彼此的脚，哀怨声中掺和着几句咒骂，“那可真恶心！”“怪胎！” 隔着几步远金伯莉那帮人看向她的眼神明显多了几分鄙夷，可依拉娜也不是一味吃瘪的，攥紧胸前的书夹压着心中的厌恶她正视那几朵交际花毫不留情地讲话甩了过去：“或许你应该多花些心思在你的数学题上金米，这样也比成天像孔雀一样四处开屏来的有意义。” 听出她话中的嘲讽意味又被回击地说不出话来，金伯莉那张姣好面容顿时因恼羞成怒而变得扭曲不堪。心中原本的不快霎时间褪去了几分，她现在正一脸饶有兴趣地看着对方。

但你要知道，胸大无脑有时候也可以是一件好事。就比如在谢尔曼高中，一位万众瞩目的可人儿上午可能在和这位肱二头肌发达地无处宣泄的男士激情舌吻，下午却又能在学校自动售货机旁的角落看到她和那个刺青纹从夹克背心内蔓延至脖颈的少年耳鬓厮磨。(至此为止依拉娜终于可以理解为什么当时奥图给他们看《海茨高中》时兰斯会露出那样的表情。)一切发生的是那么自然又心安理得。比如现在，当那两个男生并排从校花的身边经过时金伯莉的眼睛像是恨不得长在他们身上一样，“哦嗨戴维，真高兴见到你～“”我觉得这是我们的缘分。”紧接着男孩们嬉笑起来女孩们后脚便跟了上去，仿佛什么事都没有发生过一般迅速恢复了往日的平静，只有临走前金米回头朝她比划了一个“call me”的手势随即娇声道：“若是碰见你哥哥了，记得让他回我一个电话。”不过这句话很快便和她一起淹没在了嘈杂的人群中。放学铃已经响过了第三遍，依拉娜于是松了一口气转身向那川流不息的人群中走去。

到达校门口却没能看到那个熟悉的身影这点还是挺让她感到意外的，加上途中碰见那几个事多精后所发生的一系列小插曲，除了感到心里莫名凉了半截之外她居然还觉得有些...恼火？怎么？觉得他理应在这等她？难道不是吗？他是她的贴身护卫，保护她是他的职责，他自己也这么说。况且放学后一起回家，他们每天都是这样的，怎么恰好就今天？啊还有奥图，她滑开手表屏面却忽然想起上午物理课时她的伙伴曾提到过要提早回去修复安全系统一事。好吧，这下真的只有她一个人了。依拉娜心中一阵无名的窝火，硬着头皮踏上向着回家方向的那条柏油路。

依拉娜甩手关上门，等待那一声巨大的噪音却并没有初期到来，“依拉娜、兰斯，你们回来了。”奥图从厨房出来手里端着什么，“哦，嗨奥图，晚上好！”依拉娜可以闻到曲奇那种甜丝丝的气味，可是他说什么？兰斯？有些惊讶地回头她才发觉背后不知道什么时候多了一个人，这也解释了为什么刚才她没能等来那声关门地巨响，兰斯轻轻地扣上门随后抬头不冷不淡道：“晚上好。” 

“你们回来地可真够晚的，我准备了一些曲奇，要来一些吗？”奥图依旧乐呵呵地说道，然而机器人精确的情感系统却告诉他这两个人之间定是又发生了些什么，毕竟自从他们两个一进门后空气中的“温度”便骤然下降，可给他地回应却是兰斯只抛下一句“不用了，我和依拉娜有些事要说。”便拉着依拉娜迅速穿过客厅上了楼，没过多久便听到一声房门和门栏碰撞的声音，之后一切便又都安静了下来，徒留奥图一人呆立在那儿。

“唉，年轻人啊。”摇摇头奥图决定要不还是去找萨曼莎要些新鲜的番茄，晚餐就做蔬菜沙拉好了。

“你干什么！”依拉娜好不容易才从他钳制着她的手腕中挣脱出来，回想起下午发生的种种，她几乎快忘了她现在是在他的房间里这件事，有些愤怒地抬头看着那张冷冰冰的脸怒道，“受欢迎的家伙。”

“把手给我。”

“哈？”依拉娜当时看他的眼神就像在看怪胎。

“我说，把手给我。”兰斯挑了挑眉，伸出一只手。

“你在说什么？”依拉娜有些不解，但是很快就想起了什么，但又觉得有些不可能。而对面的人很明显是不想听她再说些什么了，有些用力却又轻柔地拉过她的手，一边不知道什么时候拿出来的碘酒对着她右手心有些发炎的一道不深不浅的伤口慢慢地涂开，依拉娜只觉得手心凉凉的，她有些不可思议地看着他，见他先是认真地消完毒，再用绷带一圈一圈缓缓地缠绕在上面，动作麻利仿佛他已经太习惯于做这件事一样。怎么会不呢？依拉娜忽然想起来对方的身份，他在盖拉露娜军校孤身一人的时候，便也是如此的吧。这么想着她的眼神柔和了下来，心里却也不知道为什么有些愧疚。

“你是怎么知道？我手上有伤的事...” 你不是和克里斯蒂去了拳击馆？后半句她没能问出口，依拉娜看着面前的人，她没记错的话，这是下午排球联赛时不小心弄的，就连她自己都快忘了手心的刺痛，他又是怎么知道的？他手上的动作顿了顿，隔了半晌她听见对方声音不冷不淡地传过来：“我当时就在边上看着你，哪儿也没去。”像是担心了很久的一件事情突然被瓦解了一般，依拉娜听见自己心脏落回原地的声音，她有些惊讶地望着他，后者则是一脸无所谓的样子，正安静地看着她，依拉娜迅速别开了眼神，可却再也掩盖不了自己狂跳一通的心率，感觉周围的温度上升她于是不动声色地扯开话题：“金伯莉今天来找我说要约你出去，你要不要给别人回个电话？”依拉娜有些酸溜溜地说。“没兴趣，不过你看起来很不高兴的样子，”兰斯好似突然明白了什么，有些好笑地看着她，“你是在吃味吗？”

“你在开玩笑吗？我们可是兄妹！”像是要竭力隐藏住的心思被人毫不留情地戳穿了依拉娜有些羞恼地还嘴，而紧接着便是兰斯突然俯身凑近放大了十倍的脸，他比她高出许多不过令依拉娜惊奇怪的是她并没有因此而感到压抑，手足无措间她条件反射般逃避性地闭上了眼睛，随后就感觉到唇上像是蜻蜓点水般被人啄了一下，她倏地睁开眼有些难以置信地看着他，他脸上的表情依旧冷淡然而从那双眼睛里透出来他是极力克制住要笑出来的冲动这点骗不了她。

“你见过有哪个哥哥会亲吻自己妹妹的嘴唇的吗？”

“兰斯·卢纳斯！！！”依拉娜有些气急败坏地喊，却再没有要把他推开的意思。


End file.
